Aunt Wu Gets It Wrong
by Ryth76
Summary: Team Avatar receives amazing news. Fire Lord Ozai is ending the war! Unrequited Kataang. Katoph. CRACK.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I do not make money from this_

**A/N:** Warning: This is complete and utter CRACK. Oh, and there's Katoph femslash.

* * *

**Aunt Wu Gets It Wrong**

Aang counted off the number of fire squats he did as he waited impatiently for the rest of the team to return. Appa landed with a deep throaty grunt. Aang grinned and rushed to his oldest and closest friend. "What happened? Did you find anything useful?"

Sokka jumped off, grinning from ear to ear. "Aang, we have great news!" Katara and Zuko followed him, frowning. Suki and Toph trailed behind them, looking pensive but slightly more optimistic.

Aang frowned, unsure what to make of their reactions. "What? What news?"

The taller boy held out a flyer and pointed at it enthusiastically. "Look! Fire Lord Ozai has announced the war is over. He wants the Fire Nation army withdrawn."

Aang started and fell over. He clutched his bruised head before asking, "He did _what_?"

"The war is over," Sokka repeated. He handed the paper to the shocked airbender. "People are saying the Fire Lord is planning a speech at the capital to officially announce it."

Katara commented, flatly, "I think it's a trap." There was a heavy hush as they absorbed this, and she turned to Zuko in an obvious gesture to break the silent gloom hanging over Team Avatar. "Doesn't the Fire Nation capital have a name?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "Not that I know of… We just call it the Capital."

"Oh."

Aang turned to his sweetheart. "I think you're right. We can't trust the Fire Lord. We should go there just in case though."

Toph sat up and grinned. She said, "That's a great idea! Then if it turns out it's a trap, you can send him packing, and you–" she pointed to Zuko. "Can take his place."

Zuko smiled, but said, wistfully, "Uncle should do that, since my father, you know, usurped his throne."

Sokka looked at Aang, who nodded. "Sifu Hotman does have a point."

"Fire Lord Ozai," the announcer said, before stepping down, looking rather unhappy and sorry to Aang, and kowtowing in respect to the ominous figure stepping into view.

Aang was still in shock. Surely it was a trap. He was supposed to fight for the balance of the world. Aunt Wu had foretold a great battle, and Aang had brushed it off since it was expected. He hadn't even thought that the Fire Nation would suddenly have a sudden mood swing and stop the war.

The Fire Lord approached the podium. He turned to the crowd kowtowing before him. "Thank you, Gan."

That seemed a little out of character. Aang leaned forward slightly from his hiding place to listen closer.

"I just want to say… " The Fire Lord sounded all choked up. Alarmed, Aang held his breath. "I… I'm so sorry for all the harm I've done to the Four Nations… the Avatar… and my beloved children. I just was so angry because…" He suddenly gave a little sob. "My _mother!"_ He burst into tears. He continued, sobbing so hard he began to hiccup, "… Died, while visiting the Earth Kingdom. A-and I just missed her so much! -_Hic_- And then… my father… never acknowledged my brother's deepest wishes. I know -_hic- _my brother never, NEVER wanted t-to be Fire Lord! Never! So I-I… I asked for his birthright. My father got angry and -_hic-_ told me to kill my son to understand Iroh. -_hic- _I c-couldn't hurt my son back then, -_hic- _stupid and useless as he was, so his mother… his _mother… _she killed my _father_! And then I had to banish my _wife_! I hated m-my son SO MUCH after that! -_hic-_ I wanted my father back! They took him away from me! So I-I burned and banished him so, so I wouldn't have to look at his face. B-but then when he returned… I had to accept him… -_hic-_ Then he betrayed me to save the world, when I was too obsessed -_hic- _with the past t-to let go of the pain. And then… and then… Oh Agni, I'm so sorry! Zuko, Avatar Aang, if you're out there… _I'm so sorry!_"

And the Fire Lord started to wail. Azula looked horrified, but Mai and Ty Lee looked only surprised and somewhat amused. Gan quickly took over and dismissed everyone for the Fire Lord. He looked _very_ disturbed and shaken up by the Fire Lord's outburst.

Aang stared at the man who should've been his greatest enemy. "Somehow, I feel silly."

Sokka nodded. "Me, too."

"Aunt Wu was wrong about that one, too, I guess. I guess she really was a fraud, and not just sometimes wrong. Nothing so far has come true."

After a moment of silence, Katara said, "Well, now that the war is over, will you go out with me? I hear they're playing _Love Amongst the Dragons _this week."

Sokka fainted and Zuko was suddenly struck by a rather vicious coughing fit. Aang turned to her and smiled. "Ye–" His mouth dropped in dismay when he saw who she was talking to.

Katara gazed at Toph lovingly. The blind Earthbender grinned and nudged Aang, who was feeling lost and confused (and just a tad bit betrayed). "C'mon, Aang, what's holding you back. We all know how you feel."

Suki cleared her throat. "Actually, Toph, I… don't think Aang's her type."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toph tilted her head and gave a quizzical frown.

Katara took Toph's hand in hers. Aang wanted to cry. Toph's eyes widened as she finally got it. "Oh…"

She mulled this revelation over in her mind for a moment, then grinned broadly. "Okay, Katara, it's a date. Let's be lesbians together!"

And the two benders ran happily away together.

A stunned silence fell on the rest of the team. Zuko asked, "What just happened?"

-The End-

* * *

**A/N:** This is actually a rewrite of an old anti-Kataang (well, Anti-Fortuneteller Kataang) fanfic I wrote between _The Day of Black Sun_ and _The Western Air Temple. _Since I'm no longer anti-Kataang (I still say "ew" to some of the fans though), I had to change the ending. And also add Suki to the mix.


End file.
